


If I'm lucky, and with you I am

by dollinalocker



Series: Malec oneshots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Dom Alec, Dom Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Mild Smut, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollinalocker/pseuds/dollinalocker
Summary: After the victory party malec is still confused about their relationship and hurt one another. Alec ends up proving that he won’t leave.





	If I'm lucky, and with you I am

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way before first sneak peek

song: Jason Derulo - if Im lucky

Alecs pov  
  
It had been two weeks since Clary had killed Valentine and I had went to talk to Magnus at the celebration party. I thought we would be good after that night but we have barely spoken. But whenever we do it ends up turning into fight. I was currently waiting on Magnus at his loft. He had given me spare key which I hadn't given back yet after the breakup situation which I dont even know what it was. I had no idea when Magnus would be at home so I decided to occupy myself with taking a drink. I'm not sure what it even was but I wanted to get this heavy feeling away.

  
After an hour or two Magnus got home. I jumped up from the couch and walked to him. "Alexander? Why.. why are you here?" He asked without responding to my attempt to hug him. He seemed cold and distant. "I'm here because I need your attention" he turned to look at me with eyebrow cocked up. "Why would you need my attention? And have you been drinking?" He asked and looked over me to the glass that was on table next to couch. "Yes but just little" I admit and walked closer. "And how can I not need your attention? I thought you were my boyfriend" my voice was raising without me even trying to but I was just so damn frustrated.

  
Magnus looked away and seemed like he was feeling guilty. I started feeling how my heart started to crackle. "I see.. I guess I was wrong" I said while trying not to cry in front of him so I wouldn't lose the tiny bit of dignity and pride I had left. "I guess I go now" with deep breath I started heading out but right when I was about to open the door he stops me by grabbing my bicep. There was just silence, all that was able to be heard was our breaths and whatever noises came from outside. Slowly Magnus pressed me against the door by pressing himself against my back. "Don't leave" his fragile voice hurt me deeply. "We can work things out. We have to"  
Quickly I flipped us over so that Magnus was pressed against the door instead. I felt how my lungs stopped working for a moment when I saw his gorgeous cat eyes being sad and watery. "I won't leave you" I whispered while staring at his eyes. I could never leave him as long as he wants me.

-

  
I pushed Magnus on his bed gently and climbed on top of him as we moved better on the bed so his head was on his pillow. "I will show you that I wont leave you" I mumbled softly and started kissing on his neck earning sighs from pleasure. It was exactly what I wanted to hear. It was better than any award or money, the best kind of reward I could ever imagine. Knowing that what I do was making Magnus melt boosted my confidence every time I heard that sweet noise. I pulled his shirt off and gave his lips quick peck. "Just enjoy and relax" he didn't say anything, he just nodded at me. I couldn't help but smirk when I realized that I have already made his head fuzzy and cloudy. My hands went down to give attention for his gorgeous abs. "Gosh I love your body" lowered myself to kiss his body and heard how the warlock beneath me was moaning. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was over 400 years old when he melted under my touch so easily. Slowly making my way lower and lower on his body until I reached his waistline. Wide smirk spread on my face when I felt how hard he already was for me.

  
I took off his pants and looked up only to see those gorgeous gold eyes. It always made me slightly emotional because I knew how he doesn't show his mark to just anyone. I lowered myself taking his dick in my mouth while looking into his eyes until he arched his back tilting his head backwards. "Oh my... Alexander" he moaned letting me know how good he was feeling. His hands went to behind my head and tugged my hair slightly moving my head also. The warlock started squirm beneath me and moaned louder when I started using my tongue. I twisted it around his dick like it was some lollipop or those weird ice creams.

  
When I felt his nails digging in my skull I knew he was close. I held his hips down against the mattress and picked up my pace slowly. It didnt take long after that when I started tasting his liquids and quickly swallowed everything that had come to my mouth. When I got up I heard one long whiny moan. "Hope you didn't expect that I was already done" I pointed out and laid on top of him giving him his time. "Oh Alexander I know you well enough not to expect that"


End file.
